For a Crimson Lotus
by disturbed-demon-gurl
Summary: B/K AU In this world of Japan gods rule over the mortal world, kept in balance by the careful control of power. Battousai is just one of four promised to rule the land. Until greed overcomes and the world crumbles for one small girl.


_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I only wish to use them for my own selfish needs._

_Demon_

* * *

** Prelude**

A lone figure walked slowly down the silent hall, his thoughts far away from here and now, lost to a time when everyone was equal and things seemed more peaceful. Hiko barely noticed as he stepped out into the lush garden, so deep into thought was he, tonight would be a meeting of grave importance, tonight they would decide whether or not to go to war. He stopped briefly to glace up at the dark night sky set aflame with stars and wondered _'Are you even there to see what is to come? If so I hope you know what you are doing.' _He had wasted enough time everyone else was already inside waiting. Turning is a whirl of fabric Hiko strode purposefully across the garden and into the house, a blast of light and noise washed over him as he walked in, all eyes turned towards him and the voices fell silent. "Welcome Shoguns of Izanagi to my home!" a chorus of greetings followed and Hiko waited till they died down before continuing the reciting of creation, tradition dictated it always be told at Shogun held assemblies

"When the youngest pair of Deities Izanagi and Izanami were born the other Gods ordered them to make solid land out of the material drifting in the sea. Standing on the floating bridge of heaven Izanami stirred the empty sea with a jeweled spear. When she pulled up the spear to see if any material had gathered on it, drops of salty water dripped down into the sea and formed an island called Onogoro. Izanagi and Izanami left heaven and went to live on this island. They married and produced eight children, who became the islands of Japan." he pause in his retelling of history to sweep his gaze across the room a grim look upon his face.

" Izanagi and Izanami then created spirits for the trees, mountains, valleys, streams, winds, and other natural features of Japan. While giving birth to the spirit of fire, Kagutsuchi, Izanami was badly burned. As she lay dying she produced more spirits and more still emerged from the tears of her grief-stricken husband. When Izanami died she went to Yomi-tsu, the land of darkness and death." they all knew why Hiko was telling them this, he was reminding them of their responsibility and duty, the debt of life. "Izanagi followed her there and tried to bring her back. But Izanami's body had already begun to decay so she hid in the shadows and told Izanagi that she could not leave. Izanagi could not resist looking at his beloved wife one last time. When he lit a torch and saw her rotting corpse, he fled in terror. Angry that Izanagi had seen her, Izanami sent hideous spirits to chase him. Izanagi managed to escape, and he sealed off the passage to Yomi-tsu with a huge boulder. Izanami remained there and ruled over the dead." Hiko smiled sadly to himself as he paused yet again to make sure the group of just three Shogun where paying attention to him, they all sat in suspense as if never hearing the story of their births before now.

"Feeling unclean from his contact with the dead, Izanagi decided to bathe in a stream to purity himself. As he undressed, spirits emerged from his discarded clothing, and his earthly guardians came forth as he washed. Kamiya Saito from his nose, Himura Shinta emerged from his right eye, Shinomori Aoshi from his left eye, and Hiko Seijuro from his mouth. Izanagi divided the world among these four Gods. He gave Saito control of the Oceans, assigned Shinta the realm of the night, made Aoshi the ruler of the heavens and skies, and tasked Seijuro as messenger with eyes and ears to see all." Hiko finished his speech with a fierce intensity, clearly showing the feelings gnawing inside of him, now to business. "We are here to discuss the treacherous actions of Kamiya Saito and decide upon a course of action. As you are all aware the traitor has kidnapped and forced a binding with my blood-mate Tomoe, resulting in a shift of power that cannot be tolerated, if we ignore this threat he will become unstoppable and eventually look to our lands with greedy eyes so I Hiko Seijuro, God of Earth, and Messenger to Izanagi, call for a vote of war now!" Aoshi, God of Air, and keeper of the heavens was the first to stand "I call for war as well. Your mate's honor must be restored." He announced with his soft but firm voice. Himura Shinta, God of Fire, and ruler of the realm of night stood next to his mentor Seijuro and proclaimed "I call for war as well. It is settled then Seijuro will have Kamiya Saito's life, Aoshi will have his daughter, and I will take his realm."

Tomoe had lived in hell for twenty years forced to bend to the iron will of her husband, Kamiya Saito, God of Water. She could barely remember a time when she wasn't a prisoner and what she did seemed like a dream, fragile, barely holding the fragments of her past happiness. A time when she was safe, loved, and cared for; living with her blood-mate Seijuro Hiko as a child of about fifteen before the world collapsed around her. She could recall that rain poured from the heavens in sheets the night Saito came to collect her from Kykshk Island, in the realm of Seijuro. Saito's fight to take her from the castle wasn't long with the Lord Deity being away from home, a major factor in Saito's success, and before dawn Tomoe was in a boat being tossed about by the violent crashing of the waves, destined for Okinawa.

It wasn't difficult for Saitou to force a binding, she was of air and he of water, the two forces combined easily and when he was done and Tomoe's power was his Saito locked her away on a tiny island east of the mainland of Okinawa, and left to wage war on his brothers. Ten years she lived alone on that island with only the company of the servants and peasants to keep her sane until one day Saito returned to take his bride away and imprison her in another castle, this time on Okinawa. He spent much more time around her after the move and within four years Tomoe was with child. Having spent fifteen years as Saito's mate had done nothing to sooth the hatred they felt for one another so when Tomoe miraculously gave birth to twins only one was permitted to stay and the other was forcefully taken from her grasping arms.

When the three Gods finally captured the Island of Okinawa Saito fled southward and Hiko followed, leaving Aoshi and Shinta to locate Tomoe and her child. Shinta was the one to find her locked away in Saito's fallen castle, Tomoe's gratitude only for the sake of her child, whom she insisted that he take before releasing her from her tortured existence. Shinta refused to obey her pleas and wailing that she could not face her true blood-mate with such shame she attacked Shinta in a finale desperate act with a short sword and managed to slash open his cheek from eye to chin, she had forced him to grant her wish and ease her suffering. Aoshi walked in just as Shinta dealt the finale blow, it was this act that pushed Aoshi and Shinta to the verge of hatred, he never could forgive Shinta for killing the Goddess.

Being the Messenger of Izanagi Hiko knew the fate of his mate as soon as Tomoe was dead, unlike Aoshi, Hiko was grateful to Shinta for his act of mercy his soul rejoicing for the freedom hers now had. Saito's death marked the end of a twenty year long war, Shinta, was proclaimed Sovereign of Japan, Hiko disappeared, and Aoshi returned to Shikoku with a five year old Goddess of Air, Tomoe's daughter Kamiya Misao. The land was left scarred from the horrors of war but even they began to heal and with the flow of time humans began to forget about the Gods again and life retuned back to normal but underneath the calm surface spirit demons, also known as vampires, still stalked the night searching for the next person to share their curse of darkness. Water nymphs played havoc with men on the seas, easily coaxing the unwary to join them in their watery prison. Forest nymphs seemed to disappear entirely, their domain now watched over by air sprits, whom never bored of helping the lonely traveler wander into their waiting traps.

* * *

_Ok there is the Prelude. If you can't tell I do intend to make this a long story. You know story: plot, character development, antagonist, climax, and ending. The whole shebang. Hopefully you liked the start I had no choice but to write this Prelude, must set the mood for the rest of the story don't want you to be lost, if I haven't already done that. For a Crimson Lotus is what my work Darkness Unnamed was supposed to be, the way I wanted it to be, and I think that we will have a fun Journey thru the Mystical world of Japan. On a side note, yes I know your wondering about Saito's name "Kamiya" I know this is not his name in the Anime but for my story and purposes that is what it is Ok, so don't go all crazy with my irresponsible use of their names. Also one more little bitty thing Yes the Gods do have the power to control their elements, each balancing out the other and mates are only gifted from Izanagi very important!_

Press the pretty purple button and review. Ja ne.


End file.
